Fan-made Muttations
Therre are always ideas for new muttations (mutts), and I decided to create this page to display all of them. JERealize's Mutts My mutts are more designed for edging the Games so everything comes out unpredictably, as it should be. Moodbugs Moodbugs are specially programmed to induce a change of behavior inside the person it bites. They are about 1/4 inch long and cannot bite people through fabrics, so clothing has to cover all parts of the human body in order to guarantee protection. If bitten, the effects will remain for about thirteen hours if bit by only one of those creatures. The effect is magnified if bitten by more moodbugs, but this is unlikely, since moodbugs stay away from the victim once he/she is affected (unless they bite at around two seconds of the first bite). The effect of the moodbugs' bite starts at about six minutes after the bite takes place. Games-exclusive conditions: In JER's Tournament, it is located mostly in coastal regions, and can also be repelled using insect repellent made of at least 30% DEET. Scathewolves A scathewolf is a mutt that can be killed for food. However, while alive, they burn objects upon contact (at a temperature of around 412 degrees Farenheit) and can prove lethal if attacked. Ironically, their meat will still be raw upon death, so Tributes are expected to cook the meat again for edible food. Finding them in packs are rare, but if one is found, there are usually two or three scathewolves in each pack, and they will attack as a group if provoked. Shockstalkers A shockstalker looks like a pitch-black humanoid, although it is incapable of any intelligence other than basic instinct. It usually resides in dark areas, although it can and does enter bright areas for prey. Anything that comes in contact with it is shocked by 500 volts of electricity, thus launching a lethal attack to its victim. Though it can't shoot out electric bolts, it can run toward its prey up to 18 miles per hour. Even if successfully killed, the corpse's effects remain at about half the voltage for a few hours, then gradually dwindles to zero voltage. SerpentKing999's Mutts Most of my mutts are designed to be beacons of danger to tributes, and are nearly unkillable. Monster X Class: Kaiju, Space, Nigh-Indestructible, Singular Featured in: SerpentKing999's 2nd Annual Hunger Games, SerpentKing999's 3rd Annual Hunger Games Monster X is a malevolent monster from space, bent on destroying all in its path for death and destruction. It can move at incredible speeds and possesses unbelievable strength. Smoke flows from its mouth whenever it is open. The creature's appearance much resembles that of a skeleton. It can also shoot orange lightning from it's 4 eyes. It is said to be able to transform. Transformation: TBA Balkzardan Class: Kaiju, Elemental, Indestructible, Singular Balkzardan is a being of pure light, and was made to counteract Jyarumu. He possesses powers fitting of a creature of light, such as flying at the speed of light and being able to glow bright enough to blind someone. It is a mostly peaceful mutt, only dangerous if you either attack it or you are seen near Jyarumu. Jyarumu Class: Kaiju, Elemental, Indestructible, Singular Jyarumu is a being of pure darkness, and was made to counteract Balkzardan. He possesses powers fitting of a creature of dark, such as being able to turn into a shadow and possessing an eye on its chest that can see people's soul. It can also suck out someones soul, has extreme strength, and can fire a dark laser from its mouth. It is a very agressive mutt. Bagan Class: Daikaiju (Large Kaiju), Ultimate, Indestructible, Singular Bagan is a beast of ultimate power, able to cause destruction that the world has never seen the likes of. It has multiple epicly strong attacks, such as shooting a gigantic laser from its mouth, and several others. It is a smart mutt, and is able to strategize and command other mutts. It is completely indestructable. It is said to be able to transform. Transformation: TBA King Caesar Class: Kaiju, Golem, Benevolent, Non-Mutt, Guardian, Destructible, Singular Featured in: JER's Tournament King Caesar is a benevolent creature, and is not a mutt. It is large enough to ride. It is a guardian of the Earth, fed up with the bloodshed of the Hunger Games. It broke through the shield surrounding the arena to try and save the tributes with good hearts. If they don't have good hearts, however, it will attack them. It is made of rock, and its eyes are red gems that collect energy from the sun, and other energy-based things. Once it has gathered enough energy, it can release it all in a burst, which takes a laser-like form. It can, however, collect to much energy, and if it does, it releases it all in an explosion that razes a large area. It is said to be able to transform. Transformation: TBA Kumonga Class: Kaiju, Arachniod, Destructible, Singular Featured in: Racmany's 33rd Games Kumonga (AKA Spiga) is a large spider-like kaiju, known for its territorial aggresion. It has abilities fitting of a spider, such as being able to shoot silk from its abdomen, enough to entangle an enemy. It can also use a poisonuos dart-like protrusion between its mandibles to skewer tributes. Its silk hardens amazingly fast, and after entangling a tribute, it sucks out their insides using the poisonous protrusion. Kamacuras Class: Kaiju, Insectoid, Destructible, Multiple Kamacuras (AKA Gimantis) are large mantis-like kaiju, known for gathering in packs and teaming up on anything they count as food. They have abilities fitting of mantises, such as possessing claw-like appendages and being able to fly short distances with their wings. They can also activate camoflauge, and completely blend in with their surroundings. It is said to be able to transform. Transformation: TBA Biollante Class: Daikaiju (Large Kaiju), Plant, Nigh-Indestructible, Regenerative, Singular Featured in: Brony12's First Hunger Games Biollante is an amalgamation of size, power, and brains. It was created when some cells taken from Bagan (B-Cells) were fused with a plant. The doctor who was in charge of the fusion, Dr. Shiragami, was mourning his dead daughter, and fused her ashes in along with the B-Cells and the plant, which was a rose. When everything was fused, something went wrong, and the B-Cells began to overmutate. The lab, along with Dr. Shiragami, was destroyed, and Biollante was created. It was captured, and sent into the Hunger Games to see its efficiency, as Panem wanted to use it against other nations. It possesses several abilities, such as regurgitating its acidic blood onto tributes, and utilizing its sharp mouthed tentacles. It can be destroyed, but even if destroyed completely, it will regenerate. However, if it is completely destroyed, regeneration takes much longer, such as 1 to 3 days, while if it sustains damage, regeneration takes mere seconds. Thanks to Dr. Shiragami's daughter's soul being in it, it is capable of kindness and compassion, along with more complex thinking. However, most of the time the B-Cells take over, which are much more animalistic. Baragon Class: Kaiju, Beast, Non-Mutt, Guardian, Destructible, Singular Baragon is a relatively peaceful Kaiju with an affinity for the ground. It is great at digging, and can also shoot atomic fire from its mouth. It possesses extrordinary jumping abilities, and unparalleled bravery and determination. It is also a great climber. It slightly resembles a dog and a mouse mixed together. Along with King Caesar and the others who have yet to be revealed, he guards the Earth, though more for the ground than anything else. He is usually hungry, and is willing to eat humans if he gets hungry enough. He is large enough to ride. Barugaron Class: Kaiju, Beast, Non-Mutt, Anti-Guardian, Destructible, Singular Barugaron is like the anti-Baragon. He prefers the air to the ground, and hates the underground. It possesses fire powers, such as atomic breath and firing fireballs from various places on its body. Baragon and Barugaron are, surprisingly, brothers. It is part of the Anti-Guardians, Kaiju who oppose Earth and the Guardians, and want to destroy both. It is very sadistic, and relishes causing pain to its opponents. Manda Class: Kaiju, Sea Creature, Non-Mutt, Benevolent, Guardian, Nigh-Indestructible, Singular Manda is another of the Guardians of the Earth, and is known for it's spirit of benevolence, much like King Caesar. Manda mainly lives underwater, and possesses gills, but it also has lungs for movement on land. Manda is also known for loving shiny things, and once went on a rampage because a thief stole it's giant pearl. It managed to catch the thief, which it gave to Baragon as food, and took the pearl back to it's home, a large underwater castle. Manda doesn't possess any particularly abnormal abilities, but is still strong nonetheless. It can constrict an object hard enough to crush it, travel at extreme speeds underwater, possesses ultra-tough scales, and is immune to fire. It is normally peaceful and benevolent, but will become very agressive if one of it's objects are stolen. More mutts will be added over time. SerpentKing999's Mutt Control Squad A squad using robot technology to control the mutts and keep them from getting out of control, if needed. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Role: Leader, Tank (damage taker), Damage Dealer M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (AKA Moguera) is an acronym for M'obile '''O'peration 'G'odly 'U'niversal 'E'xpert 'R'obot 'A'ero-type. First created to stop and capture a rampaging Bagan, the Capitol realized how useful M.O.G.U.E.R.A. could be in keeping other rampaging mutts in line. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is a powerhouse full of guns and lasers, stun through fatal. List of weapons: -Heavy armor makes up for somewhat cumbersome movements. -Shoulder missile launchers. -Huge Super Maser Cannon in chest can be fired with surprising effeciency. -Maser bursts from optic (eye) units. -Head unit can thrust forward and attack with nose-drill made of solid titanium. -Limited flight capabilities. -Twin Spiral Grenade Missiles in arms. Zone Fighter Role: Damage Dealer Zone Fighter is a robotic mech suit, designed to be able to withstand extreme conditions and to dish out extreme damage in order to combat a rampaging Bagan. Once Bagan was captured and calmed down, the Capitol realized that Zone Fighter would also be a great edition to the MCS. Zone Fighter is skilled in hand to hand combat, and possesses extreme speed and strength. List of weapons: -Proton Beam from forehead. -Uzi Punch. -Missile bracelets. -Hyper-Shield Two more will be added. TotalDramaRox97's Mutts My mutts are made to seem potentially harmless but are highly dangerous Salamander Mutts AB12's Mutts My mutts are made to kill the tributes at the least suspcected time and in the least excpected ways. Night Stalker Type: Kaiju, Monster-mutt Night Stalker only comes out during the night, hence its name. It sneaks up on unsuspecting tributes and kills them in a variety of ways; Eating them in a single chomp, breathing fire, slashing them with its claws, hiting them with its tail and shooting spikes out of its back. It has night vison and can smell even the smallest stench. The only thing that can save the tributes from this is dawn. As soon as the sun appears the Night Stalker retreats into its hidiing place. NOTE: Night Stalker doesn't melt in sunlight like a vampire and it isnt scared of fire. Featured in: Brony12's First Annual Hunger Games! Swooper Type: Bird-mutt A owl like bird with a stunning plumage. Swoopers come in variety of warm colors such as; red, yellow, orange or a bright, light green. These birds will intrance tributes with a beautiful song that will make them go insane. The're eggs are brightly colored, if you eat one , it will have the same effect as the bird's song as will eating a dead swooper. Featured in: Brony12's First Annual Hunger Games! Devclaw Type: Crab-mutt A Devclaw is about 6 inches long by 6 inches wide and only inhabits costal areas. If a tributes is pinched by a devclaw they will have a poison injected into their system that will kll them in three days, if the side effect doesn't kill them first. The side effect causes severe un-luckyness. You can eat them if killed (which is hard becauseof its thick shell) but if you don't cook it properly it can have the same effect as being pinched, Featured in: Brony12's First Annual Hunger Games! Nundu Type: Cheeta-mutt Nundus are deadly mutts that seem like an average African cat but actully have two powerful abilities. The nundu can breath a toxic gas that will kill anything in about 10 seconds, there is one antidote, but it's highly expensive. Their hide is almost impenatrable by weapons or explosives, this makes the hide useful to a tribute for clothing. They can be eaten if killed but you must remove the venom sack. Featured in: Brony12's First annual Hunger Games! Pirhana Mutt Type: Pirahna-Mutt These Porhana mutts have been enhanced to now have hard skin so weapons cannot eaisly penetrate them and a poison sack, which is realeased when they bite you. Featured in: The Amazon Games Anon....'s Mutts Most of my mutts are designed to kill tributes, except the slasher This mutt is called a slasher. A monster, that is invisible unless you look at it, when you look at it coz you see what you fear most. You are frozen on the spot and then it will turn into a black hound which is a mixture of the people you hate, then its viscious claws slashes you, and then you become one yourself. And this one is called a flutterer. You first off see a shadow Then a bird-wolf forms It smells like rotting flesh, and it has red eyes and black fur/feathers Then it turns into vapor and blinds and suffocates you Then you reliese it is eating you from inside out You suffer pain as your bones, your skin and everything about you is eaten. In the end, nothing is left and the monster hunts around for more flesh The Fluce A wolf like creature with small details that send chills down your spine. For example: -they have plain black eyes so you can't tell where they are looking -They have sturdy long tail made for smashing -Ears that are aways moving -4 inch long claws -6 feet tall -have the ability to summon thousands of other Fluces -can survive any climate and are VERY hard to kill -and 4 inch long teeth I.J.'s Mutts If you would like to use these (or anything of mine), please contact me before using them. '''Wallowolves Looks like a large wolf. However, it can stand up like a humanoid. When it comes into contact with a human, it's characteristics (size, fur color, eye color), will morph to match the the human's most loved person. It will almost always attack on sight. These mutts are usually located in deep forests. 'Bloodbugs' Bugs that resemble a fly, and are very red-ish in color. They suck blood instantly on contact. They can suck blood at a rapid rate. They can suck enough to make anyone unconscious, anywhere from five mintutes to an hour. These mutts are usually located everywhere. 'Sharpedos' Their apperance is of a miniature shark, about the size of a cod. They eat flesh and travel in swarms. These mutts are usually located in all water large sources. EffieLuna's Mutts Crab Mutts They will...uh. Pinch you to death? Games Featured In: EffieLuna's 34th Hunger Games Kills: Partially Jaranith Glaper Shark/Walrus/Dog Mutt Eats and chomps you up. Yum yum yum!!!!! Games Featured In: EffieLuna's 34th Hunger Games Kills: Scott Dash Kwankwan's Mutts Fire Anteater A fire anteater will burn you to death. Games: Will be in Battle Royale Games Kills: No one yet Crushers A gigantic ant that will kill anyone that it sees. They swarm in colonies but usually are very slow. Games: Will be featured in Battle Royale Games Kills: No one YET. Green Evil Pufflings Puffles from Club pENGUIN THAT HAVE TURNED EVIL AND WILL SWALLOW UP ANY SOUL. Games: Featured in Battle Royale Games Kills: No one YET. Stabberjays Stabberjays are jabberjays whose beaks have been replaced with sharp metal specifically designed to pierce skin. They lure their prey in with sound like a normal jabberjay would, then make the kill by impaling the victim with their beak, typically in the chest. They are usually found in groups of ten to fifteen. Apperances: *Beetee19's First Hunger Games(19th Games) *Beetee19's 375th Hunger Games Katnisspeetarue521's Mutts Falcon Mutts The Falcon Mutts reside in warm climates, so they reside in warm cities or tropical lands. They are very small at first, but if noticed, it will grow to the size of an elementary school cafeteria. In this way, they can either rip tributes apart or eat them, or they can choke them with their talons, or even impale them with their beaks. They are in pairs when mating (in spring) or single when they aren't. Games: The World Games, except Europe and Australia, plus they didn't do anything in North America. Kills: None yet. More mutts from me soon! Katnisspeetarue521 DrewlovesKuinn's Muttations DrewlovesKuinn's Muttations. StarWarsFan9988's Mutts Yes, these are very violent. Gorilla Mutts The mutts appear to be gorillas except for the sharp claws and teeth. Their blood is highly acidic and can melt steel in seconds. When its head is cut off, two more grow in its place. When it bites you, it injects a slow-working, deadly venom that takes up to a week to melt your organs (depending on where it bit you, it could take 24-168 hours), starting with nonvital, while staying away from the nervous system until the end so you feel everything. There is no (known) cure once your organs start melting (18-24 hours after the bite). Games: StarWarsFan9988's 357th Hunger Games Victims: Nick Taylor (died), Gwenn Warcheck (killed by another tribute about four days after being bitten) Penguin Mutts The mutts look like baby penguins, but are not as afraid of people as the average penguin. They will come up close, acting almost tame, before jumping into the person's mouth, diving down his/her throat, and destroying all nonvital internal organs, then coming out through the stomach, leaving the victim to slowly bleed to death. Games: StarWarsFan9988's 358th Hunger Games (still waiting for more entries to be posted before the Games can start) Victims: None yet. Hungryteen's mutts Turkey Mutt These mutts are the average turkey, but their meat, if eaten, contains venom. This venom will slowly make the tribute's skin decay, until all that is left is their bones. The venom causes the tribute's death to be slow and painful. The average amount of time for a tribute to die is only a day, but very slowly. Wolf mutt These wolf mutts have super sharp claws. They can rip a human's limb right off, but their head takes a bit more time. If a human being comes intact with these claws, they are certain to die. Not only their claws are dangerous, though, because their howl at night can hypnotize humans into coming towards them. Closer and closer till they can pounce, and only till they pounce the tribute will be out of the trance. Mineman5031's Mutts Cactus Mutts Behave just like a cactus, until tribute gets close. they are poisonous. Needles will kill. Have a short range. Used In: The 80th Hunger Games Killed no one yet. Injured Tamora Summers Kman528's Mutts Hummingbird Mutts These birds are like normal Hummingbirds, they are small, green in colour and have red cheeks. Although these mutts have a long sharp beek like a needla and a longer fan like tail. These mutts can smell people from a far and they will attack in groups, pecking at there victums with there sharp beacks until they are to weak to move. Then the birds leave the victim there to die. Used in: 250th Hunger Games-A Quarter Quell to Remember Killed: Aqua Reeds-tribute of Jabberjay78 with long tirm bleeding effects Category:Muttations